my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transkrypty/Lekarstwo na czar
Piosenka Morning in Chaosville Moon: :Poranek zbyt ponury, ::Wszystko doszczętnie wyblakłe jest, ::Blask Księżyca i chmury deszczowe, matowości dodają, ::Nie może dzisiaj nic pójść dobrze! ::Ratusz prędko otworzą. ::Miasto budzi się, coś czuję, że dzisiaj tragedia stanie się. Sprzedawca: ::Też tak czuję! Moon: ::I wszystko ciągle nie gra, świat porządku nie ma, ::Czy coś być może dobrze? ::Ja mam nosa, i wiem, że nie ::Ranek jest taki ponury ::Wszystko wyblakłe jest ::Blask Księżyca, matowości dodaje ::Nie może dzisiaj nic nam pójść.. pfu, dobrze! Moon: 'Chrysalis, to nie jest zabawne! 'Trixie: Nie denerwuj się tak. Nie umiem kierować, chmurami burzowymi. Moon: A... coś mi mówi, że to będzie miły dzień. Piosenka tytułowa Moon:'Co ty znowu robisz? Dlaczego masz, znaczek pioruna z gwiazdami? 'Trixie: Co ty mówisz? Przecież to robię całe życie! Czyż niebo nie wygląda chaosowo...? Tłum: Co ty wyprawiasz? Trixie: Coś wyszło z mody? Moon: A gdzie jest Chrysalis, i dlaczego nie panuje nad pogodą? Garble: się Dlaczego mnie obudziłaś?! Przecież kocham spać w normalną pogodę.. Moon: Nie mówię, o pogodzie, tylko, o tym, że Trixie ma przeznaczenie Lightning Dust i mówi, że mieszka tutaj. Chrysalis: O, hej Nightmare. Moon: 'Wiesz, czemu Trixie, poprawia chmury? Co tu się na Chaosland dzieje...?! Piosenka What My Destiny Is Telling Me 'Chrystalis: ::Magnetofon mnie nie słucha, i ma me starania gdzieś ::Muzyka leci dobra, i to przez cały dzień. ::Ja muszę to powstrzymać, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moja plamka wyraźnie mówi tak. Discord: ::Próbuję ich zasmucić, rozzłościć bądz rozjuszyć, ::Jednak w duszy chcę się schować, bo tekst mój niewiele wart, ::Ja muszę ich zasmucić, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moja plamka wyraźnie mówi tak. Gilda: :Kryształy tłuc to dla mnie ból, nie umiem orać pługiem pól, ::Nie ważne jak się mocno staram, nic tu nie wychodzi mi! ::Ja muszę jakoś dalej żyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moja plamka wyraźnie mówi tak. Sombra: ::Piękny płaszcz chciałem uszyć, lecz coś poszło źle, ::Magia ma nie działa, na nic nie przyda się, ::Szyć muszę się nauczyć, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Los taki mój, przyszłości brak, w końcu moja plamka wyraźnie mówi tak. Trixie: ' :Lubię bawić się pogodą, lecz wyrządzam same szkody, ::Zamiast deszczu gwizdy świecą, albo pada śnieg! ::I muszę z tym żyć dalej, choć nie wiem jeszcze jak, ::Przyszłości brak, 'Discord: ::Przyszłości brak, Gilda: ::Los taki mój, Sombra: ::Los taki mój, i Discord: ::Bo moja plamka mówi tak, i Król Sombra: ::Bo moje przeznaczenie tak, Wszyscy: ::W końcu nasze plamki wyraźnie mówią tak! Moon: Oj, źle się porobiło. Garble: Co się dzieje, o co tu chodzi? Moon: 'Wczoraj, kiedy brałeś jedną ze swoich kąpieli w pianie dostałam przesyłkę od Króla. ''Uczennico uparta Nightmare Moon, zaklęcie na końcu tej oto książki to niedokończone arcydzieło Stellar'a Night'a Wizard'a… Oh! Uuu. Nigdy nie zdołał go dopracować i porzucił plan, wierzę, że tylko ty jedna możesz je zrozumieć i poprawić, Twój Król. '''Z jednego na drugiego przenosi się los, jakby miał zrobić żart a KD pomienia się a harmonia na chaosu miejsca postawi dziś się!! zmieniają swoją „treść” Ale… to nie ma w ogóle sensu, nawet się nie rymuje. Rzuciłam zaklęcie, żeby je sprawdzić, ale nic się nie stało. A teraz wiem, że się stało! Czar wpłyną na Elementy dysharmonii, i teraz przyjaciele, borykają się z nie swoimi plamkami! Garble: No to cofnij czar i po wszystkim. Moon: Super rozwiązanie! Ale... nie da się cofnąć! Garble: A ten czar pamięci, którego użyłaś, kiedy była tutaj dobra księżniczka Celestia? Moon: To nie ich pamięć, ale osobowość została pomieszana . Garble: Lek Herbarius na ospę? Moon: To też nie zadziała. Garble: Wiesz, może nie będzie tak źle, może znienawidzone nowe życie. Moon: '''Nie Garble, one już nie wiedzą nawet kim są. I to wszystko, wina małego kawałka papieru i mnie... Piosenka I've Gor a Find a Way '''Najtmen Muun: Wymyślić muszę szybko coś, By odwrócić przyjaciuł los, Jak to się stało? Jak to jest? Mały błąd a taki śmiech To ja Wiedźma, to ja Wiedźma, To moja wina I co ja niby zrobić mam? Trzeba ustawić jakikolwiek plan, To ja winna, to ja,tooooooo jaaaaa winna Najtmen Muun: Oh, co ja zrobiłam? Garble: Spokojnie, Wiedźma, na pewno znajdziesz rozwiązanie. Najtmen Muun: Masz rację! I oni są moimi przyjaciulmi. się na zdjęcie "ŹLI".... Garble: Najtmen? Co ty robisz? Najtmen Muun: Już rozumiem, wiem co mam zrobić! Garble: Serio? Najtmen Muun:Może nie zdołam im przypomnieć kim są, ale pokażę ile dla siebie znaczą, odnajdą tą część siebie, odnajdując swój talent. Dalej Garble! Discord, nie nadążam! Discord: O, cześć Najtmen Muun. Najtmen Muun: Gdzie tak biegniesz? Discord: Wracam do ChaosIsland, bo nie umiem nikogo zasmucić tutaj. powietrze z balona Najtmen Muun: Może, zanim polecisz, znajdziesz chwilę? Na pewno, odnajdziesz swój, prawdziwy talent. Discord: Ale ja się przecież w ogóle mam plamki powinienem zasmucic. Najtmen Muun: Ale nie umiesz przecież nikogo zasmucić. Discord: Wiem, że nie lubię plamki, ale... Legin Dusza: To zaraz wybuchnie! Najtmen Muun:Legin Dusza? Co ty do Chaoslanu wyprawiasz?! Legin Dusza: Tu jestem! Ratuj! Discord: Rzuć, czar i wszystko będzie ok(ej)! Najtmen Muun: Nie Discord. Ja nie znam, takiego czaru. Ty musisz to zrobić. Discord: Podaj tą płytę. Tu przesuniemy, tam poprawimy... Trzeba nastroić gitarę, przesunąć perkusję, pobawić się przyciskami, nacisnąć to i tamto. Ale dziwnie się czuję. Tak jakbym odzyskał moje "prawdziwe ja". zmienia się plamka na prawdziwą Moje prawdziwe ja, moje przeznaczenie! Co się dzieje...? Najtmen Muun: Plamka! Zmieniła się! Rozsypała i trafiła do Discord'a! Piosenka True or False Najtmen Muun: ::Antagonista zły, przeznaczenie swe, ::Może zdobyć, gdy tylko chce, Najtmen Muun i Discord: ::Antagonista zły, zdobyć może, ::Nawet cały glob, jeżeli tylko chce, Dusza: ::Halo! Czy może ktokolwiek cokolwiek zrobić? Najtmen Muun: ::Patrycja Lulamoon problem ma, ::Chociaż szuka rozwiązania, ::Nie może znaleźć go. Discord: ::Ty się pegazie, na pogodzie, znasz, ::Sam o tym wiesz, tylko nie odkryłeś tego. Chór: ::Antagonista zły, przeznaczenie swe, ::Może zdobyć, gdy tylko chce, ::Antagonista zły, zdobyć może, ::Nawet cały glob, jeżeli tylko chce, ::Poczuje, jak nienawiść go niszczy, ::Od ciemności, w ogóle nie błyszczy, ::Chaos jest super! Legin Dusza: Uhm, co to było? Najtmen Muun:'''Nie ma czasu, na tłumaczenie. Chodźcie do Króla Sombry! '''Legin Dusza: Bez problemu! Legin Dusza: ::Król Sombra, problem ma, ::Nie potrafi szyć, to nie jego smykałka, ::Trzeba ułatwić mu pracę i chyba wiemy jak, ::Nasz Sombra, potrzebuje nas! Chór: ::Antagonista zły, przeznaczenie swe, ::Może zdobyć, gdy tylko chce, ::Antagonista zły, zdobyć może, ::Nawet cały glob, jeżeli tylko chce, ::Poczuje, jak nienawiść go niszczy, ::Od ciemności, w ogóle nie błyszczy, ::Chaos jest super! Trixie: Oh jej, co to był za straszny koszmar. Nie, koszmar wciąż trwa. Księżycowa Wiedźma: Trixie, Gilda zlikwiduje farmę. Trixie: Zlikwiduje farmę? Nie możemy do tego dopuścić! Trixie: Gilda ma kłopoty, ::Ten dzień zbyt wesoły dla niej był, ::Trzeba zrobić to, co możemy, ::Osobno - czy razem - ratować trzeba ją! Chór: ::Antagonista zły, przeznaczenie swe, ::Może zdobyć, gdy tylko chce, ::Poczuje, jak nienawiść go niszczy. ::Sombra: Yee-haw! I to rozumiem! Co dalej? Najtmen Muun'''Gilda musi wrócić i zasmucić mieszkańców. '''Król Sombra: Jasne, ja to załatwię. Król Sombra: :Mieszkańcy Chaosville potrzebują cię, :Jakiś zasmuczacz ,rozłościć przyda się, :A ty gryfico, idealną zasmuczaczką przecież jestes! :Idź, specjalistko od smutnych min! : Gilda: Dalej kucyki, chcę widzieć jak się smucicie! Tłum: Gilda! Chór ::Antagonista zły, przeznaczenie swe, ::Może zdobyć, gdy tylko chce, ::Antagonista zły, zdobyć może, ::Nawet cały glob, jeżeli tylko chce, ::Poczuje, jak nienawiść go niszczy, ::Od ciemności, w ogóle nie błyszczy, ::Chaos jest super! Najtmen Muun (w tle): "Z jednego na drugiego przenosi się los, jakby miał zrobić żart" O! Ale zaraz, już wiem, zrozumiałam! Wiem jak poprawić zaklęcie! "Lecz od nas wszystkich, razem z chaosu i gwiazd, powstanie magia, bez końca.kropkę dysharmonii reagują Wszystkie: Aaa…! Discord: O,o, co się stało? Gilda: Aa! Legin Dusza '''i Patrycja Lulamoon': Gdzie ona jest?! '''Sombra': Gdzie ona się podziała?! Najtmen Muun: Hop, hop? Co to jest? Gdzie ja jestem? Król: Moje gratulacje! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Najtmen Muun: Królu, nie rozumiem, co mi się uda? Król Chaosu: Coś czego jeszcze nikt dotąd nie osiągnął. Coś czego nawet Stellar Night Wizard nie był w stanie przeprowadzić, bo on nie rozumiał chaosu tak jak ty. Wiele się nauczyłaś tutaj, w Chaosville, dowiodłaś, że jesteś gotowa. Najtmen Muun: Zaraz, ale do czego? Piosenka King's Ballad ::Od lat obserwuję cię ::Sił masz tyle, że w kółko zadziwiasz mnie ::Od kiedy przybyłaś ::Dosyć sporo zrobiłaś ::Tak wiele zobaczyłaś ::Będą twymi osiągnięciami chwalił się ::To już czas, dużo dorosłaś ::To czas by spełnić co pisane ci ::Cokolwiek wybierzesz ::Zawsze będę wierzył ::Masz serce już pełne ::Wiele marzeń spotka cię, przeznaczenie musisz spełnić swe Król Sombra: Czarownica, to nie ty, tak? pokazuje się Wszystkie oprócz Wiedźmy: Ooo! Król Sombra: Jak żyję nie widziałem czegoś takiego Królowa Chrysalis: A! Czarownica, masz super, ultra, extra, fajne skrzydła, jak na ciebie w tej odsłonie przystało. Będziemy sobie razem latać i się ścigać! Trixie: Ależ ty super wyglądasz! Masz suknię, koronę i buty, jak nasza Królowa! Gilda: Impreza, tańce! Discord: Ojej! Wyglądasz tak jak królowa. Król: To dlatego, że jest królową. Wszystkie: ??? zdziwienie Gilda: Zaczekajcie chwilę… wodę i ją wypluwa Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ja, Królową?! Król Antagonista: Odkąd tu przybyłaś szerzysz: kłamstwo, smutek, zło, chciwosć, niewierność i rzecz jasna nienawiść jak na prawdziwą królową zła przystało. Księżycowa Wiedźma: Więc, nie będę już twoją uczennicą? Król Antagonista: Nie tak jak do tej pory. Będę ci służyć radą, lecz to my będziemy się uczyć od ciebie. Jesteś natchnieniem dla nas wszystkich Czarownico. się Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ale… To jak to będzie? Czy są jakieś książki o byciu królową? Król Antagonista'':'''' ''Na te wszystkie drobiazki będzie czas później. Król Antagonista: Zebraliśmy się w Chaoslocie, by uczcić nową okazję, która się nadarzyła. Ma uparta studentka, Księżycowa Czarownica, dokonała wiele niezwykłych czynów odkąd zamieszkała w Chaosville. To dzięki niej odzyskałem żonę, Królową Antagonistkę, jednak dziś Czarownica zrobiła coś nadzwyczajnego: stworzyła nowy rodzaj Magii, dowodząc, iż jest już gotowa by zostać najnowszą Królową Equestrii. Antagoniści i Antagonistki, przedstawiam wam moją studentkę, pierwszy raz w nowej roli: Królowa Księżycowa Czarownica. Chór Królowa Czarownica kroczy O tak, o tak Zamyka nasze oczy Jej cień, jej cień, o tak Jej cień, jej cień, jej cień, o tak Królowa Czarownica kroczy Hip hip, hip hip, hura, hura To wielki dzień Pokłońmy się jej Król: Powiedz coś Królowo. Księżycowa Wiedźma: Oh… Ekhem chrząka Jakiś czas temu mój mentor Król Antagonista przysłał mnie do Chaosville, kazał mi się uczyć nienawiści, o którą wtedy nie wiele dbałam, lecz dziś, w takim ważnym dniu wiem już na pewno, nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie nienawiść. Każdy z was czegoś mnie o nim nauczył i za to zawsze będę wam wdzięczna. Dzisiaj jestem najgorszym antagonistą w całym Chaoslandzie! Naprawdę, mogę zostać waszą najokropniejszą Królową! wiwatuje Black Armor: Czarownico, taki jestem dumny. Księżycowa Wiedźma: Czy ty... Płaczesz? Black Armor: Niby skąd? Jestem dumny, a te krople to duma. Po prostu mi się skropliła. i Black Armor śmieją się Król Sombra: Królowo, brawo! Gilda: Na medal ta twoja koronacja! Discord: Nienawidzimy cię, Księżycowa! Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ja was także. Wiedźma: Życie w Chaoslandzie odżywa Wszystko smuci wprost mnie Znów jestem naprawdę nieszczęśliwa, postaci Bo teraz nic Nie pójdzie dobrze (pójdzie dobrze) Nie będzie dobrze na pewno Tak jest! Tak jest! Księżycowa Wiedźma: Rzeczywiście, to będzie... Tempus: Bardzo długi i pasjonujący dzień. or False w tle i lektor wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych Kategoria:Zabezpieczone